bursztynowe_szlakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konfraternia Puszkarzy
Jest owa Konfraternia bractwem ludzi wszelkiego stanu, wieku a płci obojga – którzy bogów, Koronę, a Króla Jegomości miłują, dla Ich chwały gotowi są służyć orężnie, w bojowe arkana się wprawiać, sił a trudu przy tem nie szczędząc. Organizacja stacjonuje w okolicach Serpentynowego Szlaku. Powołani przez księcia do śledzenia i poskramiania górskich opryszków. Werbowani niemal wyłącznie z górskich plemion, nierzadko, o zgrozo, z byłych zbójników. Nazwa kompanii Puszkarzy pochodzi od rodzaju hełmów jakich używają. Puszkarzami dowodzi Borys Karli Nos, człek pochodzenia szlacheckiego, podeszły wiekiem były oficjer nyjskiej gwardii, zaufany księcia. Uparty niczym osioł i wierny koronie jak pies. Każdy Puszkarz postępuje wg prostego Kodeksu Konfraterni: Jest każdy Konfrater – na stan, wiek, a płeć nie bacząc – druhem serdecznym inszych Konfratrów. A tak jak sam pomoc, a starunek świadczyć im winien, tak brać je od inszych może, by żaden sam jeden srogim potrzebom, a losu koleją zmiennym pozostawiony nie był. Gdy kto w arkanach biegłość większą posiądzie, ten niech jej dla siebie jeno nie trzyma, a z inszymi się dzieli. Takoż kęsem suchara ostatnim. Jest Krąg, któren wszystkich Konfratrów ujmuje, a jest ci on władzą Konfraterni najwyższą od Króla Jegomości daną. Jest Kapituła, która przez Krąg wybrana, spraw Konfraterni ma doglądać codziennie. Taka jest zwierzchność, gdy pax w królestwie miłym. Ale gdy czas wojenny nastanie – czy to w pochodzie czy w obozie czy w bitwie tedy komenda przy Cejgmistrzu niepodzielna, libo przy niższych komendantach, których Kapituła zamianuje. A nie ma wonczas deliberowania a samowoli, bo jeden ma być zamysł a działanie jedno zgodne ku sławie Korony, Króla i Konfraterni całej. Doglądać każden jeden Konfrater swego oręża powinien tak w cekhauzie jak w bitwie, a w gotowości, a zdatności go trzymać. Gdy uszczerbki jakoweś dostrzeże Cejgmistrzowi donieść ma nie zwlekając, a naprawiać je samemu lub z nim wespół. Oręża, a instrumentarium do inszych celów jak jest przeznaczone ani bez komendy nie używać, a z cekhauzu nie ruszać. Niegodny będzie miana Konfratra ten, któren przeciw Koronie a Królowi Jegomości, Kręgowi, Kapitule a inszym Konfratrom niecnym czynem a mową wystąpi. Takoż ten, któren by przeciw Cejgmistrzowi libo inszym komendantom w czas wojenny wichrzyć się ważył. Konfratrem dla inszych nie będzie ten, któren przeciw obyczajom puszkarskim, orężowi a komendzie brakiem starunku, pilności a niebacznością przewini. Ni ten, kto tchórzem podszyty z bitewnego pola ustąpi i wrogom Królestwa plecy pokaże libo oręż porzuci a w alianse z nieprzyjaciółmi wejdzie. Jedna jeno kara za gravamina owe będzie. Każden jeden Konfrater za niniejszych artykułów złamanie wolą Kręgu precz od bractwa całego wygnanym zostanie a nie wrócić mu nigdy więcej do brackiej kompaniji. Taka jest wola Króla Jegomości. Stójcież tedy Konfratrzy przy Artykułach owych, a niech będą Wam one wskazówką i ostoją we wszelkich dziełach Waszych, którym niech Perun Gromowładny sprzyja. Instrumentarium czyli oręż puszkarzy. Jakem wcześniej wspomniał po hełmie snadnym puszkarza poznasz. Ale nie tylko. Bowiem ich orężem są szable, w których władaniu trenują całymi dniami. Puszkarze doszli do tak nadzwyczajnej biegłości w robieniu krzywą szablą, że w fechtunku równych sobie nie mają, a swą szkołę fechtunku nazwali sztuką krzyżową. Krzyżowe szermowanie opiera się na prostych i dynamicznych kombinacjach górnych i dolnych cięć wyprowadzanych z lewa na prawo i odwrotnie. Cięcia tego rodzaju opanowane do perfekcji spełniają jednocześnie funkcię ofensywną i defensywną raniąc z wigorem lub odbijając cięcia nieprzyjaciela. Fechtunek zgiętą szablą jest znacznie trudniejszy niż w przypadku miecza, wymaga doskonałego refleksu, koordynacji i znakomitej pracy nóg. *szable w nwn: modele sejmitar. Kategoria:Nyja Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Organizacje wojskowe